


family of five

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Multi, anakin is the cool dad™, obi wan and padmé are protective parents, the twins are a handful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A morning with the skywalker-kenobi-amidala family.





	family of five

**Author's Note:**

> ayy, I actually really like this so I'm happy lmao. leave some feedback, good or back, it'll help me a lot! and my apologies if there is any grammar mistakes.

Padmé awoke to the sounds of one of her husbands screaming. she quickly put her robe on and ran to see what was going on.

"What's wrong!" She asked worriedly. When she finally made it to the living room where all the noise was coming from, she saw Obi-Wan trying and failing to grab Luke and Leia as they ran away from him laughing.

The twins were covered head to toe in blue and green paint. They ran as fast as their tiny legs could, laughing like they had just seen the funniest thing in the world.

Padmé could hear Anakin laughing in the kitchen, he then stepped out so he could speak to Obi-Wan. "Honestly, Obi, it's not that bad." He laughed.

Obi-Wan glared at him. "Not that bad!" He yelled. "What if they get it in their eyes! Or their mouths!"

Anakin laughed again at his overly dramatic husband. As he turned to go back into the kitchen his eyes landed on Padmé. "Honey!" He exclaimed. "Please tell him he's being dramatic."

"He's not." Padmé said. She grabbed Luke as he ran past her, Leia stopped as soon as she realized her brother wasn't following her anymore.

"Thank God." Obi-Wan sighed, he picked up Leia and begin to walk to the bathroom, Padmé followed him.

After the twins were cleaned and clothed, Obi-Wan and Padmé put them in their high chairs. Luke's was blue with a dinosaur design on it, and Leia's was purple with a black star design on it.

Anakin made banana pancakes for the adults and fruit salads for the kids. The twins would always beg for fruit whenever they were hungry, most of the time they wouldn't eat anything else. Padmé and Obi-Wan had looked up if only eating fruit was bad for children, turns out it was fine, but they had to throw in other foods too.

they figured out that if they just told the twins that all the foods they gave them were fruits they would eat them, it worked best with vegetables.

Padmé looked around the table at her beautiful family, it really was amazing that she was blessed with such a gift. Ever since she was little she wanted to grow up and have a husband and some kids, it wasn't until college that she realized she wanted to have two husbands.

When she found out she was pregnant a little over two years ago she was the happiest person in the universe. Because she was going to have a family with the two people she loved most in the world.

Now she has two adorable children, two handsome husbands, one wonderful job, and one amazing life.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why I made them eat banana pancakes
> 
> i hate banana pancakes lol


End file.
